AMAZING EXO'S ROOM
by parkodot
Summary: UPDATED! Chanyeol punya kamera baru. Baekhyun punya ide buat ngegeledah kamar anggota EXO yang lain. Bagaimana ya kira - kira isi kamar mereka? (SUMMARY NGAWUR!) [EXO OFFICIAL PAIRING ESP. BAEKYEOL/KOMEDI GARING/ADA HUNHAN!]
1. Chapter 1

**AMAZING EXO'S ROOM**

**(SULAY'S ROOM)**

**Author : parkodot**

**Cast : All EXO member esp. BaekYeol**

**Lenght : Chaptered(?)**

**Genre : Humor(?) sama Romance(?)**

**Desclimer : EXO milik Tuhan dan Keluarganya. Dan Park Chanyeol adalah punya author seorang! Iyain aja udah ..**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! TYPO JELEK ABAL GAK JELAS! BAHASA GAK BAKU! YAOI!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Parkodot's Presents..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pssstt! Psstt!"

.

.

.

.

"..."

.

.

.

.

"Baek! Baekhyun!"

.

.

.

.

"...zZzz..."

.

.

.

.

"Baek...-_-"

Yah, itulah ekspresi yang ditampakkan seorang Chanyeol pada saat pagi buta seperti ini. Pasalnya, sejak 15 menit yang lalu-kurang lebihnya ya-putri tidurnya alias putri kebo alias si Baekhyun, masih saja diam.

.

Dia lumpuh? Pingsan? Sakit? Atau...

.

Hei! Tidak ada hal yang seperti itu oke? Ingat, ff ini diciptakan tidak untuk cerita yang cedih cedih :( Ntar kalo bikin readers cedih ntar author jg ikut cedih dong :(

.

[Readers : Plis deh thor gak usah alay! -_,-]

.

Oke, back to story!

.

.

Ya ya... Baekhyun masih saja bergelut di alam mimpinya. Meskipun seseorang di sampingnya sudah berusaha membangunkannya dengan segala usaha. Yah contohnya seperti teriak - teriak nama Baekhyun pake toa masjid, mukulin panci, nggelitikin telapak kaki Baekhyun pake bulu babi-ralat, maksudnya bulu ayam tetangga, sampai nyincing(?) kaki Baekhyun setinggi tingginya-

Tetap saja tidak mau bangun.

Kalau boleh jujur, Chanyeol sudah dongkol. Bagaimana bisa orang tercintanya ini tidur dengan nyenyaknya sampai tidak peka akan rangsangan(?) pembangun(?) yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol?

"Ohh, itu ada headset.." ucap Chanyeol setengah gila karena ia sendiri juga tidak sadar bahwa ada penyumbat telinga alias headset yang bertengger songong di telinga Baekhyun. Ia kemudian tertawa nista. Nista akan dirinya sendiri yang tidak peka.

Perlahan, Chanyeol mengambil heatset yang menyumbat telinga Baekhyun dengan gerakan slowmotion. Mengenai ekspresi Chanyeol-yah, dia mengerutkan alisnya sembari memonyong - monyongkan bibirnya. Takut kalau Baekhyun tiba2 terbangun dan langsung memberi bogeman dahsyat nan imut untuk dirinya. Sungguh, KDRT yang perlu ditindak lanjuti dinas keimutan.

Dan setelah headset itu berhasil diambil...

.

"WOY! DASAR KEBO IMPORT KOREA! BANGUN COBA! ELU UDAH BIKIN GUA DONGKOL GARA2 KAGA MAU BANGUNNN! BANGUN COOOOOYYY!"

Baekhyun kemudian mulai mengerjapkan mata. Bukan, bukan karena frekuensi suara Chanyeol yg melebihi frekuensi lumba - lumba. Melainkan cipratan air liur yang meluncur indah dari bibir yang sedari tadi ngerocos milik Chanyeol.

"Iye iye ah kampret lu! Pagi - pagi gue udah cuci muka kayak beginian. Iyuh jijik kamseupayyy!" celoteh Baekhyun alay. Sementara Chanyeol melihatnya dengan senyum sumringah. Sumringah karena melihat wajah Baekhyun yang kini acak - acakan.

.

.

Yah...

.

.

Eyeliner Baekhyun luntur...

"Kenapa? Naksir?" tanya Baekhyun saat disadarinya Chanyeol yang sedang melihatnya tanpa berkedip. Si tiang kedua milik EXO itu hanya bisa menggeleng.

Chanyeol tersenyum tampan, "Coba deh elu ngaca, Bek. Elu cantiq banget.."

"Cantik pake 'k' atau pake 'q'?"

"Pake 'q'. Biar greget."

Baekhyun kemudian berjalan ke arah cermin. Sementara Chanyeol sudah siap - siap sembunyi di dalem lemari. Maen petak umpet? Kaga. Chanyeol cuma takut kalau nantinya...

.

.

.

.

"ASTAGA! EYELINER GUEE..! KENAPA BISA LUNTUR KYK GINI COOYY?! AWAS YE ELU CHANYEOLLL! WOY SEMBUNYI DI MANA LOOO?"

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berada di ambang maut.

.

#SKIP ya? Author gak mau masukin adegan KDRTnya mereka. Terlalu mistis dan realistis /?

.

"Chanyeol?"

"Paan?"

"Ini kamera siapa?"

"Punya gue lah. Kenapa? Pengen yang kayak gitu?" jawab Chanyeol songong. Melebihi kesongongan si lider Suho yang kaya/?

"Kaga. Kan gue bisa pinjem di elu.. :3" ujar Baekhyun imut. Yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan -_- dari Chanyeol.

Bermenit - menit kemudian mereka terlarut dalam keheningan. Yah, Baekhyun yang masih asyik memandangi kamera Chanyeol, sementara Chanyeol sendiri juga disibukkan oleh kegiatan menggali emas dengan ibu jarinya.

"Beb!" entah kesurupan apa, Baekhyun tiba - tiba manggil Chanyeol pake embel - embel 'beb'

Chanyeol dengan sumringahnya menjawab, "Apa yanq?"

See? Mirip kayak abg yang baru jadian.

"Ngegeledah kamar2 member yang lain yuk beb. Timbang bosen kayak gini.." usul Baekhyun. Yang dihadiahi tatapan gak mudheng dari Chanyeol.

"Buat apa yanq?"

"Elah, jangan lemot atuhlah beb... Ntar kita berdua yang bakal jadi mc-nya. Dan kita gunain kamera ini buat ngerekam apa yang ada di dalem kamar mereka. Termasuk isi lemari, barang2 kamar, senjata tajam, handphone, dan lain lain! Buar fans jadi lebih tau tentang kita..."

Oke. Chanyeol ketiduran.

"Koplak-_-"

Emosi, Baekhyun langsung menjambak(?) rambut Chanyeol sampai si tiang listrik itu melek. Ingat! Baekhyun bukan hanya imut, lucu, dan mungil seperti bayi. Ia juga bisa menjadi garang dan seterong. Contohnya sekarang.

.

.

Yo! Camera-Rolling-Action!

.

.

"Hallo pemirsa. Khususnya EXO-stan.. Pasti kalian kenal kan siapa gue? Yap, Byun Baekhyun yang imut, lucu, dan pinter kiyomi ini bakalan mimpin kalian buat ngegeledah dorm kita-EXO"

.

.

"Dan jangan lupakan owe jugak elah...

*kamera diputar. Menghadap tepat di depan muka Chanyeol*

...halo pemirsaa. Pasti sudah gak asing lagi sama wajah gue kan? Iya iya, rapper terganteng di EXO yang punya kharisma tinggi, Park Chanyeol. Akan senantiasa...

*Baekhyun muter kameranya lagi jadi di depan mukanya*

.

.

CUT CUT!

.

.

"...Oke pemirsa. Abaikan tentang orang tadi. Yah, Chanyeol akan senantiasa menjadi kameramen yang terus mengikuti jejak Baekhyun^^"

Dalam hati Chanyeol, dia merasa hina T.T

"Baek.. Lo kok jahat banget sama gue T.T" rengek Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Cuma acting kok beb^^" jawab Baekhyun dalam hati juga.

.

.

.

Nah lo...

.

.

.

Oke abaikan. Back to the story... ^^

.

.

.

"Nah pemirsa! Yang pertama, kita bakalan nunjukin kamar para lider kita..."

Baekhyun terus jalan, Chanyeol ngikutin di belakang sambil komat - kamit baca mantra(?)

.

.

CKLEEKKK...

.

.

Pintu kamarnya kebuka dengan sukses! Dan kalian tau? Baekhyun girang bgt. Kayak anak tk yang baru dikasih mainan besar.

"Kenapa yanq?" tanya Chanyeol mandang Baekhyun iba.

"Pintunya kebuka coyy! Liat liat! Coba deh lo zoom in pintunya trus zoom out lagi!" jawab Baekhyun semangat.

Chanyeolpun menuruti apa yang diperintah Baekhyun. Ceileh, apa sih yang nggak buat Kebo Korea importnya?

Sejenak kemudian, Chanyeol ikut bangga. Dan si BaekYeol ini jingkrak - jingkrak sendiri di depan kamar Suho, Lay, dan Kris. Si pemilik kamar hanya memandang mereka dengan cengo luar biasa.

"Beb? Mereka kenapa sih?" tanya Lay penuh perasaan.

"Udah biasa. Mereka kesurupan setan gembel." jawab Suho songong. Setan yang di sebut - sebut Suho jadi mewek di pojokan. Poor setan.

.

.

Yo! Camera-Rolling-Action!

.

.

"Hai Suho hyung! Hai Yixing hyung!" ^^ sapa Baekhyun lagi - lagi dengan keimutannya. SuLay hanya ngangguk.

Baekhyun masih saja wawancara dgn SuLay couple ini dengan menghujani mereka berbagai pertanyaan yang super kepo. Kayak gini percakapan mereka..

Baek : "Di kamar kalian ngapain sih? ^^"

Suho : "Tidur..."

Baek : "Tidur doang? Gak ada hal lain yang kalian lakuin gitu? Kayak nc-an selesai manggung.. ^^"

Lay : "Itu pan kerjaan elu sama canyol, Bek-_,- kita kan alim. Iya kan sayang?"

Suho : "Iya. Astoghfirullah..."

Suho langsung pake peci. Sementara BaekYeol di depannya pada gini -_-

Sekarang, giliran Chanyeol yang ngisi suara. Dia ngelilingi kamar SuLay + Kris (yang tidak terdeteksi keberadaannya skrg). Chanyeol juga ngerekam semua yang ada di dalem kamar itu.

Chanyeol : "Nih ya, bisa dilihat barang - barangnya pemirsa! Semuanya barang mahal coy! Mulai dari laptop mewah..."

Suho : "Oh. Itu gue beli dgn harga murah. Yah, paling - paling senilai dgn harga mobil ferrari lah..."

Chanyeol : "Ini ada ipad + tablet mewah..."

Suho : "Itu biasa gue buat telenan..."

Chanyeol langsung ngegeledah isi lemari Suho.

Chanyeol : "Wuiihh! Bajunya juga mahal - mahal!"

Suho : "Bentar lagi itu mau gue buat lap kaca..."

Chanyeol : "Sampe daleman punya Suho hyung pun dilapisi emas!"

Suho : "Oh iya dong pastin-EH LO NGAPAIN NYINCING - NYINCING DALEMAN GUA? WANJER AIB GUA BOCORRR!"

Suho emosi. Sementara BaekYeol + Lay cuman ketawa nista berjamaah. Beberapa menit kemudian, Suho nangis.

BaekYeol : "PUAHAHAHAHHAHA! DALEMAN LO KETAUAN EXO STAN! HUA HUA HUAHAHAHAHA!"

Suho : "Elu semu jahat ah hiks.. Itu daleman gue hiks... Itu punya gue... Hiks... Terserah gue dong mau gimana.. Hiks hiks..."

Lay : "Jangan nangis coba beb. Kan elu kaya.. Jadi ntr elu bisa beli lagi daleman model yang lain. Yah, kalau yang berlapis emas sudah ketahuan, ganti berlapis perak aja beb..^^"

Kriikkk.. Kriiikkkk...

Semuanya hening denger penjelasan dari Lay. BaekYeol mangap dan Suho udah pingsan duluan.

Baekhyun : "Ehem. Oke pemirsa. Lanjut ke acara oke? Maaf kalau jadi kacau kayak gini... Hiks..."

Baekhyun tiba - tiba nangis. Entah kenapa, Chanyeol gak tau.

Chanyeol : "Udah beb. Jangan terharu gitu gara2 daleman Suho hyung.. Sampe nangis gitu-_-"

Baekhyun : "Hiks.. Siapa yang nangis coba? Hiks... Ini juga siapa lagi yang naroh bawang di depan muka gue? Hiks... Mata perih njirrrr"

Chanyeol cengo, Lay cengo, Suho langsung sadar dari pingsan dan ngikut cengo.

Dio kemudian lewat gitu aja sambil nyengir - nyengir gak jelas.

Dio : "Hai hyung... ^^"

Baekhyun : "Ngapain lu kemari? Cengar cengir lagi. Hiks hiks..."

Dio : "Gak papa hyung. Cuma mau ngambil bawang ini doang. Hehehe ^^ yaudah, aku masak lagi ya hyung! Daaahhh"

Sial. Entah gimana caranya dan apapun alasannya, yang ngasih bawang di depan muka Baekhyun itu Dio.

.

.

Yo! Camera-Rolling-Action!

.

.

Baekhyun : "Baiklah. Lupakan aja soal kejadian tadi oke? Sekarang, mari kita beralih ke lemari Lay hyung..."

Baekhyun segera menghampiri lemari Lay. Kali ini Baekhyun yang menggeledahnya. Lay takut kalau misalnya Chanyeol yang menggeledah lemarinya, ia akan bernasib sama kayak Suho.

Baekhyun : "Wow... Bisa dilihat pemirsaaa... Baju - baju milik Lay hyung ini kebanyakan warnanya soft ya.."

Lay : "Yaiyalah! Gue suka yang lembut - lembut gitu loohh..."

Baekhyun : "Satu... Dua.. Tiga... Lima.. Sepuluh! Buset banyak banget ya boneka unicorn punya Lay hyung! Ini dari siapa aja coba?"

Lay : *blush* "Yang 2 ukuran sedang itu dari orang tuaku, trus yang 3 agak gede itu dibeliin Kris hyung, dan 5 boneka unicorn yang jumbo itu semua dari Suho hyung.."

Baekhyun : "Ceileh... Soswitnyaaa... Kalo daleman gambar unicorn ini, dari Suho hyung juga?^^"

.

Kampret.

Gak Chanyeol, gak Baekhyun, sama aja nanyain daleman! Lay udah on fire sampe ubun - ubun.

.

.

Lay : "PERGI LO SEMUA DARI KEHIDUPAN GUE! PERGIII!"

.

.

BaekYeol couple itu langsung lari kyk orang dikejar - kejar massa.

.

.

.

BRAAAKKK!

Itu suara pintu kamar Lay yang digebrak. BaekYeol bukannya sedih, tapi mereka malah tersenyum bangga.

Chanyeol : "Kamar ini udah kelar yanq! Cuma tadi kita kaga nggeledah punya Kris hyung..."

Baekhyun : "Udah gak papa. Punya Kris hyung bisa diatur nanti. Besok mau ke kamar siapa lagi?"

Chanyeol : "Pokoknya punya kita terakhir - terakhir aja yanq.."

Baekhyun : "Iyalah cuktaw. Gimana kalau kamar HunHan aja?"

Chanyeol : "Boleh boleh.."

Baekhyun : "Yuk mari kita tidur..."

BaekYeol couple itu akhirnya tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Mempersiapkan energi untuk menggeledah kamar HunHan yang akan jadi targetnya. Bagaimana isi kamar HunHan?

.

.

**=TBC=**

**Pu.. pu… PUAHAHAHA!**

**Misi, author mau ketawa nista dulu(?) **

**FF ini Alhamdulillah dibuat waktu author lagi setres – setresnya belajar #emanglubisabelajargitu?**

**Oh iya ya. Baru inget kalo author juga punya ff chaptered. Tapi ini udh bikin lagi yang gaje.**

**He he hehehehehehehehe #gila!**

**Udah ne. curhatan author selesai sampe di sini!^^ **

**Mind to RnR, babe?^^**

**(Satu review gratis satu kecupan dari Baekhyun '3')**


	2. Chapter 2

**AMAZING EXO'S DORM**

**(HUNHAN'S ROOM)**

**Author : parkodot**

**Cast : All EXO member esp. BaekYeol**

**Lenght : Chaptered(?)**

**Genre : Humor(?) sama Romance(?)**

**Desclimer : EXO milik Tuhan dan Keluarganya. Dan Park Chanyeol adalah punya author seorang! Iyain aja udah ..**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! TYPO JELEK ABAL GAK JELAS! BAHASA GAK BAKU! YAOI!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Parkodot's Presents..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HUNHAN'S ROOM**

**.**

**.**

Tak terasa, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 a.m. Waktu yang tepat untuk berolah raga, bukan?

Yap. Dorm milik EXO kini tampak sepi. Delapan diantaranya sudah bergegas olahraga ke luar. Sementara sisanya, masih molor di ranjang.

Terbukti dari suara ngorok punya Chanyeol yang gede bgt, Baekhyun yang masih sibuk bikin pulau Kalimantan di bantal, dan HunHan yang pada ngimpi indah entah apa itu.

Yeol : NGROOKKK...

Baek : "Hmmhh..."

Yeol : NGROOKKK...

Baek : "Aish! Lu bisa diam kaga sih nyooll?"

Yeol : NGROOKKK...

Baek : "Demi upil kamseupay sumpah ngorok lo berisik banget!"

Pagi - pagi gini, tidur imut Baekhyun udah keganggu sama suara ngorok nyaring milik Chanyeol. Ia langsung beranjak turun dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung ngambil bulu ayam. Punya tetangga.

Digesekkannya bulu ayam tersebut di hidung Chanyeol. Sementara ayamnya asli ia biarkan masuk ke mulut Chanyeol /ga /authorngaco. Baiklah, abaikan tentang ayam aslinya.

.

.

1 detik...

.

.

2 detik...

.

.

5 detik...

.

.

10 detik...

.

.

**HADJIIINGGGGG!**

Itu Chanyeol bersin pemirsa. Subhanallah.. Bersinnya terlalu gede. Baekhyun yang di depannya aja sampai terlempar jauh. Mungkin Chanyeol ketularan kekuatan Sehun kali ya?

"Sialan.. Siapa coba yang udah bikin hidung gue gatel pagi - pagi gini? Hoamm.." gerutu Chanyeol dengan suara khas ala 'Pak Raden'. Baekhyun kemudian turun dari khayangan dengan anggunnya, "Gue yang ngelakuin, Nyol.. Kenapa? Protes? Mau kuburan, atau rumah sakit?"

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Sumpah, Baekhyun cantik banget pagi ini. Tapi omongannya yang jleb di hati(?). Si tiang listrik itu kemudian beranjak dari kasur.

"Mau kemana lu?"

"Mandi. Kenapa? Mau ikut?"

Demi apapun Baekhyun ngangguk imut. Chanyeol gak nyangka kalau masih ada sisi positif(?) di balik sifat garang Baekhyun. Member kedua tertinggi itu kemudian merangkul Baekhyun dan membawanya ke kamar mandi. Merekapun mandi bersama! YEEEE!(?) ^^

* * *

"ASTAGA CHANYEOL! GUE PIKIR GAK SEGEDE ITU!"

.

.

"AKU TIDAK BISA MENYABUNI ANUKU SENDIRI! BAEKHYUN BANTU AKU!"

.

.

"DASAR MODUS!-_,- MANA? SINI GUE SABUNIN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahh.. Pelan pelan..."

.

.

PIIIPP PIIPP! (?)

Kurang lebihnya itu suara - suara bising yg keluar dari kamar mandi BaekYeol. Author gamau njelasin yang lebih mendalam/?. Bayangin sendiri ne mereka mandinya kayak gimana.. ^^

* * *

Sehun yang mendengar suara aneh yang meluncur dari kamar mandi itu langsung bangun. Apanya yang bangun hayo apaa? ^^ Adiknya? Pilihan yang tepat sekalii! ^^?

.

.

PLAK BUG PLAK!

.

.

Oke abaikan aja soal adik Sehun. Back to story!

.

.

"Luhan hyung.." rengek Sehun pagi - pagi. Luhan yang denger Sehun kyk gitu, udah pengen cepet2 buang aer deh.

"Paan?" jawab Luhan dengan tidak elitnya. Wajahnya derp bgt. Sehun sampe mau muntah.

.

.

Inisebenernyakopelapabarangbarangwchng?

.

.

"Hyung.. Atuutt..." Sehun merengek lagi. Kali ini dia beranjak untuk sembunyi di ketek Luhan. Benar - benar seperti anak kecil yang takut kecoa trus sembunyi di bawah meja.

Lima detik kemudian, Sehun menyumbul(?) dari ketek Luhan. "Kenapa beb?" tanya Luhan innocent.

Sehun hanya menampilkan rupa yang datar sedatar datarnya. "Demi bulu hidung Thoman Ajutthi kribo... Itu ketek apa tempat thampah ewh-_-" umpat Sehun. Kedua ibu jarinya ia masukkan ke kedua lubang hidungnya.

"Tampah? Mana ada tampah? Di Korea gaada tampah bego" protes Luhan. Dia gakpeduli Sehun ngomong apa tadi. Yang penting ia denger Sehun ngomong 'tampah'

"Bukan itu hyungg! Plith deh lu gauthah katro!"

"Elu yang katro elah! Di Korea mana ada tampah coba? Tampah itu kan alat masak tradisional dari Indonesia..." jelas Luhan jenius.

Yang entah kenapa menjadi perang di pagi hari antara HunHan.

.

.

Luhan : "Udah deh! Lu itu ngeyel aja dibilangin orang tua ya!"

Sehun : "Gua gak ngeyel hadeh. Elu aja yang thok pinter!"

Luhan : "Oke! Lo gue..."

.

Gak sampe omongan Luhan selesai, pintu kamar mereka tiba - tiba kebuka sendiri. Ajaib men!

HunHan : "SIALAN/THIALAN AISH DASAR SETAN/THETAN GANGGU AJE! PAKE BUKA PINTU SEGALA/THEGALA LAGI!"

Sementara makhluk yang didepan pintu kamar mereka cuma bisa cengo oon. Bingung denger omongan HunHan yang geje bin absurd.

"Mudheng mereka ngomong apa, beb?"

"Kaga yanq.."

"Yok dah masuk aja..."

Kedua makhluk cengo tadi akhirnya masuk ke kamar HunHan. Betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat keadaan kamar HunHan yang nampak berantakan. See? Ada sepatu di kasur, selimut di buat ganjelan pintu, baju di bawah kasur, sampe bungkus bubble tea dimana - mana. Curiga kalau HunHan habis mabok Bubble Tea semalem suntuk!

"Anjrot deh lu berdua. Gue kirain thetan-_,-" ujar Sehun malas. Luhan cuman geleng - geleng mabok denger omongan si bungsu di EXO yang gak punya sopan santun sama sekali.

"Hai Luhan hyung.. Hai Sehun.." sapa Baekhyun dengan tatapan spikles. Chanyeol dibelakangnyapun begitu. Makhluk cengo tadi ternyata si BaekYeol.

Luhan tiba - tiba berdiri, "SELAMAT PAGI CIKGU!"^^

.

.

.

Kriik kriik kriiikk..

.

.

.

Luhan dikacangin. Ruangan jadi hening. Mulutnya pada ngebuka semua. Ketje!

"YANG NGACANGIN GUA GAK MANLY!?" teriak Luhan dengan manlynya. BaekYeol + Sehun keselek.

.

.

Yo! Camera—Rolling—Action!

.

.

"Pagi pemirsah! Bertemu lagi dengan saya, Byun Baekhyun! MC terimut sejagat raya dengan eyeliner yang cetar membahana^^"

.

.

"Dengan kameramen ganteng, Park Chanyeol..."

Baek : "Yang selalu owe bully setiap hari^^"

Chan : "Nah kan. Udah jangan mulai Bek-_,-"

Baek : "Gue belom selese ngomong.."

Chan : "Yaterus?"

Baek : "Maksudnya membully itu membully dengan penuh rasa cinta^^"

.

Chanyeol meleleh. Hunhan ngorok

.

Chan : "Aduh soswitnyaa. Baekhyun gak tertandingi deh. Aku cinta Baekhyun. Muah muah"

Baek : "UDAH. BIASA AJA NAPA NYOL? GAK USAH KEK GITU JUGA KALEEE.. YOK LANJUT CERITANYAA"

.

.

Nah kan. Jadinya S.S.T.U. (Seme Seme Takut Uke). Suara Baekhyun emg nyaring banget tadi. HunHan sampai berpelukan di pojok(?)

.

.

*kamera diarahin ke HunHan*

.

.

Chan : "Heol banget ya. Belom apa - apa udah main pelukan aja. Di pojok lagi!"

Baek : "Biasanya sih ya. Di pojok itu kebanyakan ada setan gitu. Ati - ati loh. Ntar bisa kesurupan!"

Sehun : "Tujuan gue ke pojok emang mau bikin Luhan hyung jadi manly gara - gara kethurupan. Bener kan hyung?"

Luhan : -_-

.

.

Hening...

Seketika terdengar jangkrik nge - band.

.

.

"HAATCHI! HATCHI! HAATCHI!"

.

.

Semuanya pun kaget denger suara bersin by Maknae Thehun yang cetar nan badaii tersebut. Luhan yang disampingnya, sontak merasa khawatir.

Luhan : "Kamu flu, Hunnie?"

Sehun : "Gue thehat hedeh. Kemarin abis aja diimunithahi-_-"

Luhan : "Lah kok..."

Sehun : "THALAHIN KEMOCENG INI YANG TIBA2 NGEGREPE-GREPE IDUNG GUE THAMPE BERSIN!"

.

.

BaekYeol yang tergolong Happy Virus itu kemudian diem. Mereka mikir. Yah, ikut mikir darimana kemoceng itu berasal. Tiba tiba...

"HALLO ADIK - ADIKKU!"

Itu suara Xiumin. Dia langsung nongol di atas HunHan + BaekYeol dengan beragam alat kebersihannya. Nempel di dinding~

Yeol : "Hyung, lu kok..."

Baek : "Bisa nempel di dinding kayak kipas angin..."

Xiumin : "Gue gitu. Hyung terimut badai nan tinggi melampaui tiang ini kan multitalent. Eh woy kembaliin itu kemoceng gua hwh"

Luhan : -_-

Sehun : -_-

Tampak api berkoar - koar yang berada di punggung Sehun. Oh, nampaknya ia murka. Dan jangan salahkan Dio yang sedang membakar sampah di belakang punggung Sehun.

Sehun : "HYUUUNGGG!"

Luhan : "AMPUN DAH. LO MAU KUBURAN, ATO SAKARATUL MAUT?"

HunHan yang terkenal couple 'tercute' itu tengah berubah menjadi couple 'tergarang'. BaeYeol yang nonton, diem - diem langsung mangkir dari sana. Takut - takut kalo kebakar sama api yang dibuat Dio/?

* * *

Baek : "Gue takut nyol.."

Yeol : "Tenang yanq. Ada aku di sini.."

Baek : "Makasih duh ai lap yu..."

Yeol : "I lap yu tu.. Yu en mi lap lapan" ;)

Yah, dan begitulah seterusnya sampe mereka bosan. Hingga seringaian muncul di mulut Baekhyun.

Baek : "Nyol, geledah kamar Kai sama Kyungsoo yuk!"

.

.

.

.

**=TBC=**

* * *

**Big Thanks to :**

**DwitaDwita filliagita Yurako Koizumi PandaPandaTaoris Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw Jung Eunhee siscaMinstalove cho rai sa Tania3424 kim JaeRin kaisoo13 Des Parfaits chenma****yang udah nyempetin mampir dgn segala kenistaan di epep ini :") /?  
**

**A/N:**

**Helaw semua! Author bangkit kembali~ /?**

**Sudah lama akun ffn berdebu :"**

**Dan ini kelanjutannya! ^^**

**Author tau ini begitu garing dan sungguh amat sangat nista/?**

**Tapi yang terpenting, HAPPY READING & DONT FORGET TO RnR GUYS!**

**1 REVIEW UNTUK SEMUA~ /?**


End file.
